The Golden Expedition
by Monster Slime
Summary: Rosey goes onto a town expedition to find the treasure. Unfortunately, everyone else is competing to. It's a battle to the end, in this nailbiting adventure!


Young Rosey shuffled through her mail reading as fast as possible. She wanted to hurry through the meaningless ones and try to see if her fossil had came through – or at least a notice notifying her that the fossil was in the process of being determined. It had been a long few days as she had been struggling to get some money. Lately, fossils had been jacking up her bells. She had had a shovel in her two hands full of blisters from the painstaking work that she been progressing through. Digging up holes and patting them back to normal. Yet, even though it was repetitive, Rosey always got up in the morning to continue on fossil-hunt.

"Tom Nook…Mom…Museum…Cleo…wait…" Rosey took each letter by the hand and kept shuffling them down without paying much attention from the sender and what she had been reading, "the Museum!" Rosey gently closed her eyes with triumph. It had been quite sometime since she had sent in her latest fossil and it had finally come through the mail.

Rosey gently slit open the letter, and luckily didn't get a paper cut because she opened it so slick and fast. Pulling out the message within, she uncurled it to a readable position. The letter had been a bit of a disappointment. Rosey was hoping for a rare fossil, but instead she got a common one, amber. Even though it was very easy to find this kind, it still was quite a lot.

Placing the fossil in her pocket, Rosey crumbled the Museum paper to a ball and opened her door and gently scored it into her garbage like shooting a basket. She shut the door half-closed and then read the rest of the letters and didn't bother to score it in the trashcan like she did with the previous letter. Rosey walked over to it and just dumped the pile of letters inside the trash, stomping her foot inside of it to lower its height. She stuck her foot out and rubbed her hands together.

Remembering her fossil, she went outside to see her neighbor, Nibbles. A ferocious and playful little squirrel she was. Always telling minor fibs and then bursting out into laughter. Always nibbling on little acorns and run around in her yard glaring at the beautiful flowers she had planted and then admiring the gleaming sun. Nibbles was just full of life.

Rosey trying to past Nibbles unnoticed before running into an extensive conversation with her, creeping past trying not to make a sound, Nibbles rolled around and then opened her eyes while she was upside down. She spotted Rosey and then yelled, "hey!" towards her, Rosey trying not to be impolite stopped abruptly and turned around with a fake smile. She greeted Nibbles and then said she had to be on her way and she took off for Tom Nook's shop, or right now called, Nookington's.

Skipping along, Rosey came to door of Nookington's and walked inside.

"Hey, Tom," Rosey greeted him.

"Hello, Rosey," Tom Nook replied, "what can I do for?"

"You know, the usual."

"Ah, I'm surprised, Rosey. I cannot believe you are still fossil-hunting. I'm telling you, you are making quite a bargain doing this. You're very skilled at your occupation."

"I consider it a hobby, but it does seem like I'm doing quite frequent. But thanks for the compliment, anyways."

"You're very welcome," Tom Nook gestured, "so what did you get?"

"Oh, I'm a bit disappointed: amber," Rosey spilt out with a sigh.

"Amber's still fine, and I hope you go on Golden's Expedition I created, it's going to be a long and tiring search. Everyone in Balloona will be participating, I just assumed you were, too."

"Golden…?" Rosey almost stuttered out in mystification and then it had hit her. The letter from Tom Nook she had received in the mail, she was too occupied wanting to find a Museum letter that she assumed the letter from Tom Nook was just a marketing coupon or something. She hadn't really been into the items at Nookkington's lately, and right when she decides to stop looking at his letters, something exciting pops up.

"…Rosey?" Tom Nook asked in a puzzled way, "Are you alright?"

"Uh…oh! I'm fine, perfectly fine. So what time does the search start?"

"It started yesterday, you can go search whenever you like to. It'll go on 'til someone finds it. I've got dibs on you finding it, who knows, maybe some villager in Balloona will outdo you and find it first."

"So…it's treasure? Oh boy…this is awesome!" Rosey said excitingly becoming hyped by the thought of it. It could be her big break, lie down and furnish her house to the fashion she wanted to and live the luxurious.

"Yes, it is a treasure, didn't you read the letter? It's like you have just been informed." Tom Nook interrogated Rosey. She was caught in a corner, quickly thinking up something to change the subject she pulled out the amber and placed it on the table and Tom Nook rang up thousand bells and then handed it to Rosey.

"We'll just have to see who wins."

* * *

It wasn't a surprise. When Rosey walked out of that store she could see about everyone with a shovel in their hands and digging holes left to right. Rosey heard a few exclamations from villagers finding something but ending up being something else.

Before Rosey even knew, she was joining the quest to find Nook's hidden treasure. One hole after another, it was addicting and it strived Rosey to keep going on. A chanting voice in Rosey's mind.

"Gotta keep going, gotta keep going, gotta, gotta, got to keep going…"

This was the unbelievable adrenaline rush that pumped Rosey up. Her shovel was in the ground every time you peaked at Rosey. She was flying through. Rosey, hitting the inevitable fossils and trash, she picked up the fossils and put them in her pocket. Her eyes wide open, she continued.

"Rosey…how can you…go on…like…this?" Cousteau struggled to get out. "It's so…hot…"

Rosey blocking out every sound and concentrating fully on the digging heard Cousteau and then responded in a fast motion. So fast that it was so hard to even put it together in an understandable matter.

"Can't talk now, gotta finish. Got to win and get treasure, hut, hut, hut!"

Cousteau twirled around and almost fell flat on his back but instead called it quits for the day and said bye to Rosey and everyone and told them he would be out in the morning to continue.

People seemed to be getting at the same phase Cousteau had arrived it and then agreed with him and just dragged their shovels along the ground making little repetitive noises and everyone with their grunts and their tiredness showing at full level. Their eyes half-open and just when they talked they mumbled slightly. It'd be painstakingly hard to get a word out of them to actually comprehend along.

Yet, that everyone left, Rosey went along digging strong. Her eyes bloodshot and her hands full of blisters, nothing would stop her from winning this competition.

Nothing.

* * *

The sun crept up upon the horizon and villagers in Balloona all woke with a stretch and a yawn. A little creek on the door and sticking their hand out and feeling the weather, grabbing the mail and reading through the letters that they had received, but yet, today was rather abnormal. It messed with the system. The people of Balloona all were dressed and ready to go outside before saying, "cock-a-doodle-doo". Many ignoring their mail and some just giving a quick glance and then picking up their shovel and they would be on their way to start on the adventure again.

A group of villagers would find Rosey digging away with her hands trembling and her brain brainwashed with the saying, "Gotta win! Gotta win! Gotta win!" There were holes everywhere around her and her eyes shaking like they would fall out of the sockets any second now.

Rosey, not even noticing the others and not even noticing the fact that it had reached dawn, still dug without any concern. Tired? A bit. Fatigue I guess you can say. While the others just pushed Rosey on the cliff of their minds, they started to do something digging of their own, but the there was a dilemma. The digging had been done for them. Almost every spot of grass had been dug through. Yet, even though it made it was a benefit for the others, it was the detriment that made it worse. Rosey had taken it a bit too far and had cutoff the experience for the rest of the competitors.

"So…zoned…in…" Rosey managed to sputter out. A yelp of triumph echoed through Balloona as Cleo had found the treasure. 50,000 bells. Rosey, finally allowing something to enter her ears immediately turned around and gave a scowl. Ooh. This just burned her up. Everyone else was like a parade: putting Cleo in the air and then bouncing him up and down with his or her hands. Hard work gone futile.

Rosey, giving her side that was generous started to pat down all of the holes she had dug up, she didn't want a silly competition ruin her dignity. With her blistered and sore hands she put all of the holes back to its original state. One last hole she was going to put down but something caught her glimpse, and just only one word can describe it all.

Treasure.

Rosey gleamed her red bloodshot eyes down upon the treasure. She had found the treasure, not Cleo. This put excitement and thrill inside of her. Cleo had found a decoy, obviously. But who's to say Rosey hadn't found a decoy? It's probably a mishap. Two treasures and one real one. Certain that she had found the correct one she fell to the ground sound asleep.

* * *

_**finished**_

_**•••••  
**_


End file.
